Une différence peut tout changer
by P'tite Poulette
Summary: Quand une fille à l'allure simple et décontracter revient à la colonie des sang-mêlé et s'immisce sans le vouloir entre Piper et Léo ,beaucoup de chose se passe et pas toujours comme prévue !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde ! Ça va ? J'espère que oui ! Enfin bref ,je vous avais dit que j'allais faire un petit essai sur Percy Jackson ,alors voilà ,donc cette histoire sera centrée sur Léo et Piper (pas de Jason ,dsl ,mais je l'aime pas trop !) ,mais je vais créer un personnage de toutes pièces qui va emmener jalousie, tristesse mais aussi joie et bonheur à la colonie des sang-mêlé ,qui est ce personnage mystérieux ? Venaient le découvrir...**

* * *

**PDV:** **Mélia**

Pff ,la vie ,qu'est ce que c'est de toute façon ? On est que des petits pions sur un échiquier pour les Dieux, alors de toute manière on est pas si important que ça ! Vous croyez pas ? C'est ce que je me disais avant de comprendre qu'il y avait quand même des gens qui tienne à moi ! Je suis sure que vous connaissez cette sensation qui s'empare de vous, cette chaleur qui vous prend au creux du ventre ,quand vous vous rendez compte que vous nette pas seul sur cette maudite planète finalement ! Je sais ,je sais ,je suis trop philosophique pour mon âge ,mais après tous j'ai 16 ans !

Je suis sure que vous vous demandez qui je suis ,alors je vais me présenter ,je m'appelle Mélia ,prénom bizarre je vous l'accorde ,mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi ,sinon croyez moi je ne m'appellerais pas comme ça,un prénom qui veut dire abeille ,tu parles! Donc comme je vous l'ai dis j'ai 16 ans et je viens de rentrer en seconde ,je suis brune aux cheveux longs ,ils arrivent à peu près à mes reins ,enfin j'ai plutôt des cheveux châtains assez claire ,mais qui reste tout de même dans le marron, j'ai des yeux vert très claire et un teint assez mâte pour une française ,et oui je suis française mais j'habite au Etats-Unis enfin peut importe. Je suis un vrai garçon manquée ,je m'habille tous le temps de la même façon : Tee-shirt large ,jeans et basket ,quelque fois un sweat mais seulement quand il fait froid .Je ne me maquille jamais ,je ne porte jamais de bijoux et je ne mettrais jamais mais alors jamais de vernis à ongle ! Plutôt mourir ! Enfin bref ,vous avez cerné le personnage .

Oh et ...j'ai faillis oublier ,je suis la seule fille de Dionysos encore vivante ,et je suis aussi la fille d'Hécate ,en gros je suis le fruit d'une nuit sans lendemain,d'une erreur si vous préférez ,même si mes parents se tue à me dire le contraire ,je sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il pense de moi, si je n'étais pas née il n'aurait pas eu autant de problème avec Zeus et leurs stupides mari et femme que ...Je me rappelle même plus leurs noms à ces c*ns ,désolé mais je les aimes franchement pas ! J'ai été élevée sur l'olympe pendant 3 ans de ma vie puis un jour ma mère ,sans demander son avis à mon père ,est allée me déposer devant une maison en France et ces gens mon recueillit ,je les considéraient et les considères toujours comme mes parents, malgré que je sois au courant qu'il mon ...disons "adoptée". Ce sont eux mes parents et ils sont toujours restés avec moi malgré que en me battant avec des monstres j'ai fait brûler la maison ,étant la fille de deux Dieux j'attire encore plus les monstres que les demi-dieux , ils ne m'ont jamais abandonnée et je leur en serai à jamais reconnaissante .

Après m'avoir recueillis ,ils ont eu 2 enfants un garçon ,qui s'appelle Quentin et une fille qui se nomme Cécilia. Le premier a 8 ans et la deuxième en a 2 . Mes parents ont attendus relativement longtemps pour avoir d'autre enfant ,mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ,je les adores ! Ils sont le petit rayon de soleil de ma vie ,je partage beaucoup de chose avec mon petit frère ,je lui apprend à prendre soin de ses plantes et je lui apprend même quelques tours de magie que je connais ,il se demande toujours comment je fais et me pose plein de question qui me donne mal à la tête . Tous les étés je vais à la colonie avec Percy ,Annabeth et Grover puisque j'habite à Manhattan moi aussi . D'ailleurs je vais y'allé demain ,c'est mon dernier jour de cours aujourd'hui ,je suis trop contente !

Je suis en cours à l'heure qu'il est ,dernière heure de cours de le journée et de l'année soit dit en passant ,c'est la plus dure et je commençais à me demander si elle prendrait fin un jour ,bon aller Mélia ,concentre toi sur ce que dit Mme Bloodberg et répond à ces questions puisque personne ne le fais . J'allais lever la main quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte me coupant dans mon élan :

-Entrez ! s'écria Mme Bloodberg ,sans doutes contente que quelqu'un arrête le massacre .

C'est notre principal qui entra et me regarda avec ses petits yeux de fouines .

-Quelqu'un est venue te chercher ma chère Mélia . Me dit elle en me dévisageant comme elle le faisait toujours . Attendez ,elle a dit que quelqu'un était venue me chercher ,mais qui ?

Léo passa la tête dans la porte et me regarda en souriant .Léo , je l'avais presque oublié ,Léo c'était comme mon deuxième frère ,c'était l'autre soleil de ma vie ,mais attendez une minute ,comment cela ce fait t-il que la principale m'autorise à partir en avance ! A ce moment là je vis Piper qui ce mit à parler à Léo en lui disant de ce dépêcher. Piper ,bien sur ,elle l'a enjôlée ! Trop intelligente cette fille ,je l'a remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir tirée de là !

-Allez viens ,Mél' on a pas toute la journée ! s'exclama Léo

-On va ...commençai-je de dire mais ils me coupèrent et répondirent .

-Oui !

-Ok . Dis-je en sortant de la classe et en les suivant ,on passa chez moi prendre des affaires et je dis au revoir à ma famille ,ce qui fus plus que dure je peux vous l'assurez ,ma petite soeur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et mon petit frère ne voulait pas me lâcher . Je finis par les convaincre de me laisser partir et on se mit en route pour la colonie des sang-mêlé ,en espérant que cette été sera meilleure que l'été dernier !

* * *

**Re-coucou ! Je sais c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un début ,j'espère que le personnage de Mélia vous plait et si quelque chose vous a échappé n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me demander je vous répondrais ! Bisous et à très bientôt au prochain chapitre (enfin je l'espère pour vous !lol!) **

**P'tite Poulette ... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus .Comme me la fais remarquer Starky (d'ailleurs merci pour ta review),l'histoire se passe après le tome 5 mais Percy ne se fait pas enlever ! N'hésitez pas a m'envoyer des reviews ,je vais pas vous tuez si vous m'envoyez pas de review ,vous me croyez au moins ? Comment ça non ? Aller assez de blabla ,voilà la suite ...**

* * *

**PDV: Mélia **

Nous sommes arrivés à la colonie 1 petite heure plus tard donc en gros vers 15 heures. Je n'arrêtais pas de poser des questions à Léo et Piper ,pourquoi ils étaient venus me chercher plus tôt ? Pourquoi c'était eux qui été venu me chercher ? Et un tas d'autre encore . Mais ils m'ont répondus que c'était Chiron qui avait demandé qu'ils viennent me chercher ,pourquoi ? Va savoir !

On était en train de monter la colline quand je vis qu'il y avait eu quelque petit ...problème à la colonie . Plusieurs bungalow étaient en reconstruction et la forêt qui borde la colonie était à moitié brûlée .

-Mais ...mais qu'est ce qui c'est passait ici ? demandai-je ,enfin bafouillai-je plutôt .

-C'est précisément la raison de ta venue ,vu que tu es la fille de 2 Dieux, Chiron a eu peur que tu te fasses attaquer ,mais apparemment tout à l'air d'aller pour toi ,tu peux pas savoir comme on a eu peur pour toi ,fougère ! s'exclama Piper en me prenant dans ses bras .Elle m'avait nommé comme cela par rapport à mon père ,enfin je pense que vous aviez compris ! Enfin j'espère ,sinon vous avez un problème ...

-Arrête de la serrer si fort tu vas l'étouffer ,et puis moi aussi je veux un câlin ! Léo ,encore et toujours Léo ! Je l'adore lui ! Je le pris dans mes bras et il me serra aussi fort que Piper ,peut-être même plus ! Il me relâcha et me regarda longuement dans les yeux . Il me sourit ,je lui souris ,et c'est comme cela que j'ai compris que tout irai mieux de moment qu'il serait avec moi .

-Alors les amoureux on voudrait pas vous dérangez mais y'a du boulot et puis nous aussi on veut dire bonjour à Mel' ! On se sépara vivement Léo et moi prêt à rétorquer que nous n'étions pas amoureux quand je vis que c'était Percy qui parlait ,il nous taquine tous le temps mais il sait qu'on est que des frères et soeur l'un pour l'autre ,et surtout que Léo en pince pour Piper et inversement ,mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer ,c'était leur devise ! J'entendis Piper grogner et murmurer des trucs dans sa barbe .

-Salut Percy ! Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort ,c'est une manie chez eux ou quoi ?

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! Elle est pas qu'à toi ! Et sur ceux Annabeth me pris dans ses bras ,une fois les embrassades finis nous sommes descendus de la colline et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la grande maison ,plusieurs personnes me saluèrent . Travis et Connor étaient devant le bungalow des Déméter et ils étaient en grande discussion avec Katie ,elle devait les engueuler ,comme d'habitude ! Will Solace était en train de soigner plusieurs blessés avec d'autre pensionnaire de son bungalow .Nyssa des Héphaïstos réparait le bungalow d'Hermès qui était le plus touché apparemment et Clarisse n'en avait rien à faire ,elle, elle nettoyer la lame de son poignard en regardant ses frères et sœurs s'activaient à la reconstruction de leur bungalow ,puisque les Arès ne demandait jamais rien à personne ! A bein non ,plutôt mourir !

'Fin bref ,je vous épargne les détails gore et les autres ...sans intérêts ! Nous montâmes sur les marches du perron de la grande maison quand Chiron vint à nous :

-Bonjour Mélia ,comment vont tes parents ? A oui ,Chiron est un grand ami de mes parents ,il passait souvent à la maison et ma petite soeur s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux ,c'était hi-la-rant ,croyez moi !

-Ils vont très bien Chiron ,merci . Et sinon ,pourquoi avez vous demandez à Piper et Léo de venir me chercher ? Parce que mis à part le fait qu'apparemment vous vous êtes fait attaquer ,je ne vois pas d'autre raison -même si c'est déjà pas mal comme prétexte !

-Il est vrai que nous nous sommes fait attaquer ,cela ne doit pas être difficile à rater ,mais je t'ai fait venir pour une raison particulière . Hier Percy est allé voir l'Oracle ,enfin Rachel ,et elle a prononcé une nouvelle prophétie ,Percy s'il te plait .

-Oh oui bien sur !

_A l'enfant de deux Dieux se verra confier _

_Une quête pour aider La Mort _

_Dans son aventure elle se verra obligé_

_De choisir deux compagnons qui selleront son sort _

_Et qu'en l'un deux trépassera _

_Elle le suivra à chacun de ses pas_

-D'accord c'est très rassurant tous ça ! Donc en gros je dois partir en quête pour aider La Mort ,Thanatos ,en emmenant avec moi 2 compagnons qui choisiront si je dois mourir ou pas ,et quand un des deux mourra ,je le suivrais ! Du gâteau ,en somme !

-Ouais et bein je plein ceux que tu vas choisir ! murmura Percy .

-Pourquoi ,y'en a un qui va survivre ,sur trois c'est déjà pas mal ,non ? Ouais non oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! Ce que je peux être con des fois !

-Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Léo ,je le regardais comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète ,il est prêt à mourir pour moi ? Ohh ce qu'il est mignon ! Quoi ,non ! Vilaine Mélia ,vilaine !

-Ouais ,moi aussi ! Quoi ,attendez Piper aussi ! Ils sont devenus tarés !

-Non ,je peux pas vous laisser venir comme ça et pui...

-N'insiste pas Mél' ,on vient ! me coupa Léo .

-Très bien il semblerait que tes "compagnons" soit choisi ,vous partez ce soir les enfants !

-Quoi ,attend Chiron ,ce soir ? m'écriai-je

-Oui ,oui ce soir !

Je n'eu pas mon mot à dire il nous congédia tous, sauf Annabeth à qui il voulait parler ,et nous laissa en plan dans le Hall de la grande maison . On peut pas partir ce soir ! C'est pas possible ! A ce moment la Léo fit une remarque intelligente -pour une fois- et dit qu'il fallait que nous préparions nos sac . Je me repris et parti dans mon bungalow -celui de mon père ,puisque la loi veut que quand deux parents sont des Dieux c'est le père qui à les droits- et prépara mon sac pour partir . On mangea en silence dans le brouhaha général ,je voyais bien à la tête de mes amis qu'ils ne regrettaient pas mais appréhendaient seulement de partir en sachant qu'un des deux allez mourir ,je ne veux perdre aucun des deux ,mais apparemment le plus malchanceux sera celui qui restera tous seul puisque apparemment je vais mourir aussi ! Même si j'aimerais mieux mourir toute seule -enfin non ,j'aimerais mieux carrément ne pas mourir ,qui veut mourir de toute façon ?- il faut qu'il y en ait un qui m'accompagne ! Super ,on peut pas rêver mieux comme été !

Une fois le repas fini on se dirigea vers la colline et on dit au revoir à nos amies ,je crois même que Genièvre à pleuré ! On descendit de la colline et à ce moment là je me suis dis que je n'allais plus la descendre de sitôt !

* * *

**Ok Alors j'espère que ça vous aura plus et je posterais la suite d'ici une petite semaine ,vue que j'ai prévue de faire un chapitre un peu plus long ! Et au faite excusez moi si la prophétie est nulle, j'ai pas pu faire mieux ,dsl ! Mais elle résume assez bien ce que je veux faire ,alors voilà !**

**A bientôt ! **

**P'tite Poulette ...*disparaît dans un nuage de fumée et rigole en voyant la tête que tu fais parce qu'elle est cachée sous ta table.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey coucou ! Désolé j'ai eu des petits problème d'ordi voici le chapitre 3 : (pour toi cocotte) .**

* * *

PDV Mélia:

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que bous marchions dans la ville des Anges en direction des lettres HOLLYWOOD ,je n'étais pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée mais c'était le meilleure plan que nous aillons ,alors ...

Nous sommes arrivés en face des Enfers peut avant midi ,nous avons décrété que nous prendrions notre déjeuner en face des Enfers -y'a mieux comme pique nique ,je vous l'accorde- puis que nous rentrions ,enfin plutôt enfonçons ,sous Los Angeles !

Une fois notre déjeuner fini je murmura :

-Cet endroit me fou les jetons ! A mon grand étonnement mes amis éclatèrent de rire !

-Je croyais que t'avais peur de rien ! s'écria Léo en pouffant ,on aurait dis qu'on été en train d'étouffer un panda . Voyant mon air renfrogné il s'arrêta de rire et mis son bras sur mes épaules :

-C'est bon Mél' ,je rigole .On y va ? Je le regardais et je vis ce regard dans ses yeux ,celui qui dit que tout ira pour le mieux . Je m'avança donc et prononça la phrase qui était inscrite sur une lettre et à ma gauche un pan de terre s'écroula ,nous laissant voir une grotte profonde qui ne donne guère envie de s'y engager ,c'est pour cela que ,d'un pas ferme et résolue ,je m'y engagea ,suivi de mes amis .

On marchait depuis plusieurs minute déjà dans ce dédale de couloir qui n'en finissait pas , on fini par déboucher en face d'un espèce de lac noir qui me disait vagumen quelque chose ,oui le Styx !

-Vous n'êtes pas mort ! dit un homme sur une barque et ce n'était clairement pas une question .

-En effet ,nous sommes là pour accomplir une quête !

-Vous n'avez ...

-Laisse les ,ils sont avec moi ! s'exclama une voix à ma gauche que je reconnue immédiatement ,je me retourna vivement et le regarda ,lui, mon meilleure ami de toujours !

-Ohh Nico ,tu ma manqué ! Je le pris dans une étreinte à laquelle il répliqua avec entrain ,m'étouffant carrément !

-Toi aussi tu ma manqué ma Magicienne préféré !

-Ok ,mais là tu m'étouffe ,Nico !

-Oh pardon ! Il me relâcha de suite et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ,signe d'un grand embarra .

-Salut je m'appelle Nico . Je me retourna vers mes amis que j'avais ,je dois l'avouer ,complètement zappé ! Piper me lança un sourire énigmatique au quelle mes yeux levé vers le ciel lui répondirent . Je fis les présentation en dissimulant du mieux que je pourrais mon air troublé ,puis Nico nous fis passer par un autre tas de couloir ,pour nous évitez de prendre la barque et de naviguer sur le Styx -je lui en suis reconnaissante ,j'ai le mal de mer !- puis on débarqua dans une vaste salle soutenue par des colonnes à l'aspect peu ragoûtant où il n'y'avait rien sauf un trône gigantesque ,vide .

Soudain ,dans un nuage de fumée noir ,le seigneur Hadès apparut . Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu -longue histoire, question interdite- il regarda mes compagnons puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi .Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Piper attraper la main de Léo et la serrer si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches ,ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Léo .Au contraire.

-Que me veut l'honneur de votre visite ? La voix d'Hadès me sortis de mes observations .

-Nous sommes là pour délivrer Thanatos . Le Dieu avait beau intimider mes compagnons ,il ne me faisait absolument rien ,il avait le même aura que son fils -enfin non c'est plutôt l'inverse !- ,la différence c'est que le Dieu puait la mort à plein nez , enfin ,il l'a sentirait si la mort en avait une .

-Très bien ,la tache ne sera pas facile en est tu consciente ?

-J'en suis pleinement consciente et je voudrais finir cette quête au plus vite ! Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dieux ,si discret que je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir vu . Soudain une question me vint à l'esprit .

-Seigneur Hadès ,où est Thanatos ? Ce n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit ici ! Cette réalité me fis peur ,j'avais peut-être emmené mes amis dans un piège mortel ! Et je n'étais pas vraiment certaine d'en sortir !

* * *

**Re-coucou ,je suis désolé ,je sais que c'est court ,mais je me rattraperait au prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous ... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ,bonjour les gens ! Voici le chapitre 4 ,plutôt riche en rebondissement (hé non ,aujourd'hui je ne suis pas bavarde :)!)**

* * *

PDV Mélia :

-Thanatos ? Ils est au bout de ce tunnel . Il fit un geste du bras qui fit apparaître une petite grotte ,ou un couloir ,j'en sais trop rien ! En tous cas c'était tellement sombre que ça ne me donnait aucunement envie de m'y aventurer.

-C'est beaucoup trop facile ! murmura Piper dans mon dos et ...à vrai dire ...j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle.

-Il y'a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas ,et je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est ! m'écriai-je ,franchement énervée !

-J'aimerais que tu ne me parle pas sur ce ton ,parce que ce serais très facile pour moi de te pulvériser sur le champs ! Il leva la main et Piper poussa un petit cri aigu . Je vis Nico se mettre devant moi pour me protéger ,même si je penses que ça ne va pas servir à grand chose !

-Ah ! Sérieusement ,même moi qui ne ressemble en rien à Aphrodite ,je peux sentir tous...toutes ces choses que vous appelez "sentiments" ! dit il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts . Attendez ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par la ! Il ne parle pas de Nico et ...moi ? Je crois bien que Nico en était arrivé au même conclusion que moi ,puisqu'il était aussi rouge que moi !

-Heu...Je sais que je suis pas super intelligent mais la ,j'ai franchement rien compris ! Je me retournais et le regardé dans les yeux ,et ,en un regard il compris ,puis il fit une chose surprenante ,il éclata de rire bientôt suivit de Piper . Oh la la ,moi je suis dans la merde !

-Très bien ,j'ai au moins le mérite de vous amusez ! A ces mots le Duo de Choc s'arrêta de rire et regarda ,embarrassé ,le Dieu .

-Très bien ,puisque vous savez tous ,vous pouvez y'aller ! Puis il s'assit sur son trône comme si de rien n'était ,il nous regarda un à un dans les yeux ,s'arrêta quelque seconde de plus sur son fils ,puis disparue encore une fois comme si de rien n'était !

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! m'entendis-je dire .

-Moi non plus j'y crois pas trop mais on n'a que ça comme piste ,alors autant la suivre ,non ? nous demanda Piper ,enfin me demanda puisqu'elle me regardait exclusivement moi . Et c'est seulement que j'ai remarqué ,comme une idiote que je suis ,qu'elle avait lâché la main de Léo et qu'elle était en train de piquer un fard monumentale . Je décidais donc de voler au secours de mon amie :

-On y va ,c'est parti ! Je mis mon bras sur les épaules de Piper qui me remercia du regard . Puis on s'engagea dans le tunnel .

* * *

-Moi je vous dis que c'est par ici ! m'écriai-je en tournant à gauche ,comme je le disais depuis à peu près depuis une vingtaine de minute ! J'entendis des pas derrière moi ,il me suivait ,temps mieux ,je me sentais pas d'être toute seule dans...les entrailles de la terre ,littéralement !

Soudain j'entendis un bruit qui me fit me retourner vivement ,et ce que je vis me glaça le sang ! Une harpie ,mais qu'est ce qu'une harpie fait ici ?! Bon d'accord on est dans les Enfers ,mais quand même !

-Enfin à manger ! s'exclama t-elle tout en se jetant sur Piper qui eu juste le temps de ce jeter à terre pour éviter l'assaut de cette vieille dame toute ridée ,attendez elles ne sont pas trois normalement ? Prenant conscience de cela je me retournais tout en me baissant ,ce qui fis que je me suis retrouvé en grand écart face à deux Bienveillante en colère puisqu'elle venait de rater leur proie ! J'entendis vaguement un crie agonisant derrière moi ,mais j'étais maintenant en "mode guerrière" comme l'appelé mon frère . Elle repartirent à l'assaut en même temps et j'eu juste le temps de rouler en avant pour les éviter qu'elle revenait à la charge ! Elle ne me lâcheront donc jamais ! J'évitais ,je parais ,j'attaquais avec mon poignard sans arriver à rien ! Et cela m'agaça ! Purement et simplement ! Je fis donc décrire un large moulinet à mon poignard qui toucha une des deux harpie au niveau de la cheville ,puis soudain ,plus de harpie ! Disparue ! Je faillis sauter de joie quand je me souvint que je me battais contre deux Bienveillante ,je sentis une serre m'agripper à l'épaule gauche ,mais avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait ,on me tira vers le sol et je me retrouvais plaqué par contre un torse ,je le vais la tête et vis un visage ,souillé de sang , je reconnus immédiatement Nico ! Il me regarda et dit :

-Tu vas bien ? Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre il me jeta sur le côté ,et trancha le bras de la dernière Bienveillante ,qui disparue dans une poussière dorée comme tous les monstres .

Nico se tourna vers moi et me souris ,d'un sourire plein de tendresse puis il s'effondra ! Quoi ? Pourquoi il s'effondre ! Je me levais et courus vers lui ,je m'agenouilla et retourna le corps de Nico . Il avait une serre plantait en plein milieu de l'abdomen . Depuis quand elle lance des serre ces trucs ?! Nico gardait difficilement les yeux ouverts ,mes amis étaient agenouillaient eux aussi ,ils regardaient Nico en train d'agoniser ! Non ,non ,non et non ,et encore mille fois non ,ça ne peut pas être vrai , voilà c'est ça je fais un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller !

-Je suis désolé Mél' ,vraiment désolé . murmura Nico .

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Nico ! Je ...On va te soigner ! Les gars passer moi de l'ambroisie ou du nectar ,tu ...Tu vas rester avec nous ,je te le pro...

-Tais-toi ! l'ordre de Nico claqua dans cette grotte froide et sombre et ,malgré qu'il l'est murmurer ,il stoppa miraculeusement mes paroles .

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendra pas .

-Arrête de dire des conneries ,je ... Enfin ,tu ...

-C'est bon Mél' ,c'est bon , et même si j'ai mal ,je ne pourrais pas être aussi heureux qu'en cet instant . Des larmes ,je pleurais ,moi ! La fille qui ne pleure jamais ! Mais là ,c'était plus fort que moi ! Je ne pouvais pas le perdre !

-Tu ...Tu ne nous quitteras pas ! Tu ne _me _quitteras pas ! C'est...

-Chuuut ...chuchota t-il très doucement ,si doucement que je du rapprocher mon oreille de sa bouche pour écouter la suite : Je t'aime Mélia . Puis soudain ,plus de souffle !

-Quoi ,non non non ! Non ,pas ça ,pas ça Nico ,pas ça ,non ! Ne me quitte pas ,je t'en supplie ,non ! Hurlai-je comme une folle ,dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille et qu'il me crie de la fermer pour qu'il puisse dormir !

Je me mis à frapper son torse de mes mains en criant et en pleurant ,mais cela ne fis rien de plus ! Je sentis Léo me tirais en arrière mais je me débattis en criant ,encore !

-Calme toi Mélia ,calme toi !

-Non ,il n'est pas mort ,il va se réveiller ,hein ? Dis moi qu'il va se réveiller Piper !

-Non Mél' ,il ne se réveilleras pas ,mais toi tu dois être forte ,parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu pleures ,non ,Nico aurait voulu que tu continues la mission et que tu la mène à bien ! Piper s'avait très bien que l'enjôlement ne marchait pas sur moi ,elle me parlait donc normalement ,d'une voie douce et confiante . Je l'écoutais et au fur et à mesure ,je me suis calmée ,j'ai pris une grande inspiration et je me suis levée . J'ai jeté un dernier regard au corps de Nico ,me disant que je l'aimais aussi ,et je partis en avant suivis de mes amis ,la mort de Nico sur la conscience . Une seconde ,la prophétie ! Je m'arrêtais soudain ,me souvenant d'un vers de la prophétie ,enfin de deux plutôt ! _Et quand l'un deux trépasseras ,tu le suivras à chacun de ses pas . _Ce n'étais ni Léo ni Piper ,mais Nico ! Je me retournais et courus jusqu'au corps inerte de Nico ,ignorant les protestations de mes compères . Je m'assis à côté de lui et pris sa tête ,je la mis sur mes genoux et mis mes deux mains sur sa tête comme me l'avait montrer ma mère ,je sentis des picotements partout ,signe que le sort fonctionnait et soudain je m'effondrais !

La dernière chose dont je me suis souvenue fus du cri de Piper ,juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience .

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ? Je me suis rattrapée par rapport au chapitre d'avant ,non ? Comment ça ,non ? Vous en voulez plus ? Et bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tous le monde voici le chapitre 5 ! **

* * *

**PDV :Mélia **

Je commençais d'émerger de ce sommeil forcé quand un bruit me fis sursauter ,je me redressa vivement sur mes deux pieds et ce que je vis me fis littéralement sauter de joie ! Nico ,c'était Nico ! Il tousser à la mort mais il était vivant ! Mais attendez ,où suis-je ? Ohhh NON ! Je suis dans son esprit ,c'est normale qu'il soit vivant ,c'est moi qui le maintient en vie ! Je courus vers lui .Il était allongé dans une herbe presque noire et quand il me vit il s'arrêta immédiatement de tousser . Il me regarda comme si j'étais son bien le plus précieux alors que moi je restais planté devant lui comme une idiote . A genoux en face de Nico ,je réalisé enfin que je pouvais lui parlais ,le prendre dans mes bras ,et même l'embrasser ! Bon pour ça ,on verra plus tard !

-Mél' ,c'est bien toi ? Je veux dire ,c'est pas une hallucination ? se reprit-il .

-Oui ,c'est bien moi . murmurai-je .

-Woh ! Alors ça veut dire que t'es morte toi aussi ?

-Quoi ?! Non ,non ! Je vais bien et je te promet que je vais te ramener ! Voyant qu'il allait parler ,et savant très bien qu'il allait dire "Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourra pas tenir" je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres . Ne t'inquiète pas ,je ...je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire ,mais je vais trouver . _Je te le promet ._

_-_Très bien . Se résigna t-il , mais tu sais où on est ? Parce que moi je sèche !

-Tu devrais pourtant avoir compris ! C'est cette image là que tu as de la mort ,alors ? Il me regarda si bizarrement qu'on aurait dit que je m'été habillé en poulet et que je vendais des téléphones sur des rollers ! Ça aurait été drôle si on n'avait pas été dans cette situation .

-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Je comprend ri...Attend tu veux dire qu'on est dans mon esprit ?! Il était limite choqué !

-Ba oui ,pourquoi ça te parait si bizarre que ça ?! j'avais rétorqué cela sèchement ,et je me suis dit que je n'étais franchement pas gentille avec lui ! Il était passé à deux doigts de la mort et moi je lui gueule dessus ,mais il ne me dit rien ,c'était ma manière de lui montrer que je m'étais inquiétée pour lui et il l'avais compris ,il me comprend toujours .

-Ça nous dit pas comment on sort de là ! je me suis retenue de lui dire "jolie ,le changement de conversation ,faudra que tu m'apprenne comment tu fais ! Ça pourrait me servir avec mes parents" ,vous savez ,la petite phrase qui détend l'atmosphère . Sauf que là ,ça l'aurait aggravé ! Alors je me suis tus et je lui est dit que je n'en savais rien ,il a à peine retenue son soupir d'exaspération .

-Moi je dis que ça sent mauvais ! rétorqua t-il .

-Non ,on peut peut-être ,je dis bien peut-être , repartir comme...

-Non ,je veux dire , ça sent vraiment mauvais ! Je me mis à renifler frénétiquement ,mais je ne sentis rien . Et soudain, je compris !

-Surtout ne fais rien ,ok ?! Il ne m'écoutais déjà plus ,et MERDE ! Il étais en train d'halluciner ,il voyait sûrement sa sœur ,à en juger par la tronche qu'il tirait ,il tendue la main et toucha quelque chose que je ne voyais pas ! Chiotte ! On dirait qu'il s'est shooter à l'extasie ! Et comment je fais pour le "réveiller" ,moi ! Ohh je sais ,j'ai eu la bonne idée d'emmener mon sac avec moi ,ça pourrait servir ! Je fouillas dedant pendant une bonne minute en pensant "Mais c'est le BORDEL" ! Et je trouva enfin ce que je cherchais ! Je le regarda parler tous seul et lui jeta la fin de ma bouteille d'eau à la figure ! Il s'ébroua comme un chien ,en m'aspergeant avec ses cheveux au passage ,puis il me vit ,il regarda la bouteille d'eau ,l'endroit où se trouvait la personne avec qui il parlait puis de nouveau moi . Et il comprit .

-Ça ,c'étais une hallucination ! N'est-ce pas ? voyant que je ne dirais rien il cria : N'est-ce pas ?! Je sursautais et me dit que ce qu'il avait vu -peut importe ce que c'est- l'avait drôlement marquer pour qu'il réagisse comme ça !

-Oui ...C'était bien une ...hallucination . dis-je en baissant les yeux sur la bouteille complètement écrasé que je triturait entre mes doigts .

-C'est ça que ça fait ,alors ? murmura t-il ,plus pour lui que pour moi . Mais je répondis quand même .

-Ouais ! Et heu ...Je peux te poser une question ? Il s'était levé et avait commencé à marcher comme s'il savait où aller ,alors ,n'ayant rien d'autre à faire ,je le suivis.

-Hum ?

-Qui as-tu vu ? Il se raidit à ces mots ,si imperceptiblement que je crus l'avoir rêvé.

-Ça te regarde pas ! Surprise par la brusquerie de la réponse je sursautais et le regarda du coin de l'œil pour le détailler :

Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude -si c'était possible- ,c'est beau yeux gris d'habitude assez claire était sombre et comme fermés ,il gardait les dents serrées et les poings fermés . Attitude assez banales chez lui ,mais il ne l'avait jamais fait avec moi jusqu'ici ! N'en pouvant plus ,j'explosais ,littéralement :

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois si fermé ?! Tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi avant !

-Y'a un début à tout ! Nouveau sursaut de ma part ,c'est vraiment bizarre ! J'ai toujours étais curieuse de nature ,mais là ,c'est encore pire ! Je fis alors la chose qui me semblait la plus normale . Ralentissant doucement le pas je me retrouvais derrière Nico, avec mon doigts ,j'ai appuyé sur un nerfs ,que je savais avoir le "pouvoir" de faire s'évanouir les gens ,et il s'écroula . J'eu juste le temps de rattraper sa tête pour qu'elle ne cogne pas par terre . Gardant sa tête dans mes mains je l'a mis sur mes genoux ,et pendant que j'essayais, tant bien que mal, de nous faire re-basculer dans la réalité Nico poussait d'abominable gémissement qui me fendait le coeur et soudain ,le noir complet !

Quand je me réveillais -enfin- ce fus pour sentir des jambes sous ma tête -en tous cas ce que j'identifiais comme étant des jambes- et pour entendre quelqu'un pleurer juste au-dessus de moi . J'ouvris lentement les paupières et je vis Piper qui me regarda avec émerveillement !

-T'es vivante ? souffla t-elle .

-Apparemment oui ! Je me redressa doucement pour m'asseoir mais je n'eu pas le temps de prendre une inspiration que Piper me plaqua contre elle pour me faire "un gros câlin" comme elle le dit si bien .Je la serrais en retour dans mes bras et je tourna la tête à ma droite cherchant le corps de Nico mais la seul chose que je vis ce fus des jambes ,mes yeux se levèrent d'eux même et soudain je reconnus Léo ,oh mes Dieux ! Je l'avait complètement oublié !

-Hey ! soufflai-je en me levant lentement .

-On te croyais morte . m'informa Léo et n'y résistant plus je le prit dans mes bras pour le serrer fort ,aussi fort que je le pouvais ! Soudain une toux rauque nous informa que Nico l'était aussi ,vivant . Je lâchais Léo pour le regarder se lever et nous regarder tour à tour puis pour finir son regard s'arrêta sur moi et il compris ! Il avait compris que je savais qui il avait vu ! Il me comprend toujours ,_toujours ._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? A vous de me le dire ! So reviews please ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde voici le chapitre 6 ! **

* * *

**PDV :Mélia **

Comment ne pouvais-je pas y'avoir pensé plus tôt ? Ne serais-ce qu'une seconde ! J'ai été vraiment naïve de croire qu'il avait pu voir ça sœur -même si cela l'aurait sans doute tout autant chamboulé- ,non mais franchement Mélia, t'as un cerveau ? Non parce que des fois on se demande !

Sa mère ! Il avait vu sa mère ! La femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde -sans compter sa sœur ! Il a du être tellement ...tellement ...je ne sais pas, moi ! Ça a du être tellement dure pour lui et moi la seul chose que j'ai pensé à faire dès qu'il eu finit de me fixer fut de lui crier dessus ,comme une maman crie sur son enfant quand elle à eu suffisamment peur pour le croire mort -oh le beau jeu de mot !

Nous étions en train de marcher depuis de longues heures, dans un silence toujours aussi inconfortable, à la recherche de Thanatos. Je n'avais rien dis ,absolument rien ! Je n'avais pas dis qu'il avait vu sa mère à Léo et Piper. Je ne leur avait rien dit sur notre pseudo dispute -même si je pense qu'ils l'ont compris tous seul. Et je ne leur avait rien dis non plus sur notre escapade dans l'esprit de Nico. Nous ne faisions que marcher. Marcher et seulement marcher et tous cela pour aller sauver la mort ! Quel euphémisme ! Je jetais plusieurs regard en coin à Nico depuis que nous étions partis et plusieurs fois nos regard se sont croisés ,c'est signe qu'il me regarde, non ? Pas que je le veuille ou quoi que ce soit ,hein ! Mais je m'inquiétais tellement qu'il soit blessé, autant physiquement que mentalement, que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir sonder son esprit, j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne m'en veuille pas -au moins pas trop-, voyant que je lui jetais -encore- un regard Piper s'écria :

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre vous à la fin ?! Vous auriez du être tellement content de vous retrouver que vous vous seriez roulé une grosse galoche ! A ces mots Nico et moi nous arrêtâmes pour regarder Piper qui venait de ce plaquer les mains sur la bouche et qui était aussi rouge que nous ! J'aime beaucoup Piper, mais la j'aurais voulu la tuer !

-Ça ne te regarde en rien ! Maintenant marche ! réplique Nico agressivement, trop agressivement à mon goût.

-Ça la regarde pas, c'est vrai ! Mais t'es pas obligé de lui crier dessus ! criai-je

-Et toi, alors ! T'es pas obligée de me crier dessus, non plus !

-Ah ouais ! Donc tu veux que je te laisse gueuler sur ma meilleure amie comme un pauvre perdue sans rien faire ?

-C'est à peu prés ça, ouais ! Et la, sans me contrôler -bon d'accord peut-être un peu- je lui collais une beigne en plein sur le nez !

Il me fit les gros yeux et se plaqua la main sur le nez, qui commençait à saigner, puis il me dit avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Ok ! Celle la je l'avais méritée ! Je lui souris en retour et Piper poussa un petit crie de joie en sautillant comme une enfant le matin de noël .

-Bon et bien puisque vous êtes réconciliés, on peut y'aller ? On regarda Léo et, comme une seul personne, on hocha la tête . On se mit tous à marcher en suivant, encore et toujours, ce tunnel sombre qui n'en finissait plus !

* * *

-Pff, on arrive quand ? se plaignit Piper -encore !

-Tu pourrais pas, juste, te taire ?! Je voyais bien que Nico se retenait, pour moi, de lui dire clairement :"Ta gueule !" . Mais à sa place je l'aurais dit !

-Et encore, t'a pas trop à te plaindre, parce que je te signale, quand même, que tu es sur mon dos depuis une demi heure ! En effet, Léo, en preux chevalier qu'il est, avait proposer à une Piper qui ne faisait que de ce plaindre de la porter sur son dos, et elle, en bonne princesse, avait accepté !

-Grave ! Je sais que je suis ta meilleure amie et tout et tout... Mais si tu pouvais la fermer, ça m'arrangerais ! A ces mots ils me regardèrent tous comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser, pour en être sur je touchais, mais rien ! J'haussai finalement les épaules et dis :

-Quoi ?! Nico commença à dire :

-Alors toi ta le droit de lui parler com...

-C'est pas une très bonne façon de parler à ses amis ! Nous dit une voix, très faible que je n'étais pas sur de l'avoir entendue ! Je fis signe à Nico de la fermer et d'écouter, ce qu'il fit tout de suite, qu'il est mignon ! La ferme Mélia !

-Euh, je suis là, hein ! On se retourna tous . Léo jeta plus qu'il ne posa Piper par terre, et puis on le vit, lui, l'objet de notre quête, le seigneur Thanatos!

* * *

**Ok ! Je sais que c'est court mais je suis en train de commencer une nouvelle fic que je publierais bientôt et je suis aussi, en parallèle, en train d'écrire ma propre histoire donc je risque d'être moins régulière dans le postage (lol) de mes chapitres, déjà que je ne l'étais pas ! Bref ,dîtes moi ce que vous en pensait ... **


End file.
